NI CONTIGO NI SIN TI
by Rikkathum
Summary: Shuichi a tomado una decision, decide dejar libre a Yuki. Este lo dejara?. tres capis!
1. Chapter 1

NI CONTIGO, NI SIN TI.

_Duermo para en ti soñar, con la noche por testigo_

_No te miento cuando digo, que este amor es de verdad_

_Te quiero sin importar, lo que la historia decida_

_Que por ti daría la vida, nunca vayas a dudar._

Hace tanto tiempo que tenían una relación, si así se podía llamar, que por fin podía decir que conocía a la perfección a la persona que tenía a su lado en este momento durmiendo, tres años ya eran algo y aunque muchos fans lo decían fácil por el hecho de lo idealizados que lo tenían, la realidad era una cosa verdaderamente distinta.

Las peleas, los gritos, los insultos e incluso uno que otro golpe, pero por parte de uno solo, era algo que se podía ver más en esa relación que todas aquellas cosas que sus más fervientes admiradoras podían imaginar, que diera el porqué cada día el despertara con ese sexy escritor aun lado del con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando la realidad era otro muy distintas ya que había más noches en las que tenía que dormir en el sofá para no molestar a su escritor, que diera el por qué su rubio fuera a recogerlo a su trabajo para ir a cenar a algún restaurante cualquiera y tener una linda velada, cuando la realidad era que en los días lluviosos tenía que ir corriendo al departamento para no pescar un resfriado y mientras llegaba a la tienda a comprar algo para preparar una cena que no iba a ser probada por el rubio ya que temía que enfermase, pero que acaso n sabia que se había esforzado en hacer comida decente desde hace más de un año.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que imaginaban sus seguidores, la verdad no había mucho de que ilusionarse, ni siquiera de las noches en las que compartían la cama por el hecho de que solo era sexo para el escritor, pero no tenía derecho a pedir mucho ya que lamentablemente él fue el que se metió en la vida del escritor y lo acepto como era, pero él no podía desear un poco mas por parte de él, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite y la palabra "Rompimiento" rondaba por su cabeza más que nunca, aunque que se podía romper si nunca hubo nada unido.

Pero bueno, sabía que eso ya no importaba, algo estaba pasando con su escritor y no sabía que era, sabía que no podía ser bueno ya que de un tiempo para adelante el escritor había estado más distante que en otras ocasiones, aunque lo raro es que ya no lo corría para que fuera a dormir al sofá, eso era bueno, no?

Shuichi se levanto poco a poco de la cama ya que había amanecido y ya no podía estar más tiempo en la cama, se había despertado a la seis de la mañana, cosa que nunca hacia cuando tenía que ir a trabajar ya que ese día tenia libre, si eso lo supiera K de seguro iría por él para ponerlo a trabajar, fue al baño a darse una ducha y entonces se miro al espejo, lo que vio no le gusto mucho, tenía unas ojeras de lo poco que durmió, su hermosos ojos amatistas ya no brillaban tanto como antes, supo entonces que se estaba rindiendo, supo que ya cada vez le costaba más luchar por el amor de su vida y eso le dolía en el alma y estaba acabando con él, no podía permitírselo, no señor, el amaba a Yuki tenía que seguir intentando, después de todo tres años no son fáciles, así que tenía que seguir intentándolo.

_Y es tan sólo por amor, que no quiero hacerte daño_

_Ni causarte algún dolor, créeme que será mejor_

_Si no digo que te amo..._

Con esos pensamientos se tomo una ducha y esperaría a que el escritor despertara para poder invitarlo a salir, aunque sea a dar una vuelta al parque.

Después de una tres horas mas Yuki Eiri iba despertando poco a poco, se sentía adolorido y algo cansado, sin contar con el dolor de cabeza, se levanto y fue a al baño tomo una ducha para ver si se relajaba, lo dudaba mucho, últimamente estaba teniendo mucho trabajo ya que necesitaba apurarse para poder tener unas buenas vacaciones, había estado preparándose desde hace tiempo con algo que no dejaba en paz sus pensamientos, entre eso y el trabajo estaba exhausto, vio la hora "las diez, demonios se me hace tarde!" se apuro en el baño y se vistió de igual manera aun con una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y malestar en la boca del estomago, fue a la cocina a desayunar aunque no tenía muchas ganas, encontrándose con una bola rosa que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Yuuuuukkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – el pelirrosa se le arrojo pero el logro esquivarlo haciendo que se estrellara directo con el piso – waaaa! Yuki malo.

- no jorobes baka, no tengo tiempo – dijo para ir directo al refrigerador.

- vamos Yuki no seas así, hoy tengo el día libre, no seas malo, invítame a salir! – le decía mientras se paraba y se sobaba el daño causado por la caída.

- ni que estuviera loco para sacarte a pasear.

- no me vas a sacar a pasear, me vas a invitar a salir, ni que fuera perro para que me saques a pasear – le dijo molesto, la verdad si se sintió herido.

- pues a veces lo pareces.

- YA BASTA YUKI!, tanto te cuesta ser un día bueno conmigo e ir a dar una vuelta! – Shuichi no pudo evitar comenzar a soltar lágrimas de frustración.

_Porque tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado_

_Sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así_

_Mismo tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado_

_Sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado_

_Ni contigo ni sin ti._

- mira enano, no empieces con tus lloriqueos que no tengo tiempo! – Yuki se estaba comenzando a impacientar y a sentir cada vez mas mal, la verdad no quería hablarle así, pero desde que se despertó el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba, más la presión de trabajo hacia que se desquitara con el pobre pelirrosa.

- PARA MI NUNCA LO TIENES! – grito y no pudo contener mas el llanto.

- NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS LLORIQUEOS – también grito, olvidándose de desayunar algo y pasar de largo del cantante para ir hacia la salida pero una mano lo detuvo.

- NO TU NO TE VAS! Al menos explícame porque me dejas de lado esta vez, ah! No es por el trabajo porque aun tienes más de dos meses para entregar la novela y se casi tienes el final, así que no es excusa para no darme un mísero día!

- TU NO ME CONTROLAS! Escucha estúpido mocoso, me tienes arto, no soporto tu arranques berrinchudos, no lo… - no pudo continuar porque de repente sintió una fuerte punzada que le taladraba la cabeza, tuvo que ponerse las manos en la boca porque se le vino también una fuerte tos, cayó de rodillas y ensuciaba el piso de sangre que salía de su boca.

- YUUKIII! – el pelirrosa se preocupo por el estado del escritor, salió corriendo y tomo el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, mientras llamaba pudo ver como poco a poco el escritor caía en la inconsciencia, la ambulancia no tardo ni diez minutos en llegar para atender al escritor, Shuichi estaba nervioso y asustado, aparte de que se maldecía por haber puesto de nuevo en riesgo a Yuki, ya que al parecer había sido de nuevo un ataque de estrés, el tercero que le provocaba, se suponía que él debía cuidarlo y curarlo, salió con que él era el que lo estaba lastimando.

Llamo a Thoma para informarle lo sucedido, llego al hospital y para su sorpresa no le recrimino nada, al contrario le dijo que todo iba a salir bien, la verdad se sintió raro pero agradeció el gesto, honestamente no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que ya sabía, todo había sido su culpa.

Decidió ir a tomar un algo de comer ya que no había probado bocado y ya era algo tarde, cuando regreso iba a entrar a la habitación del escritor escucho voces, al parecer el rubio había despertado y estaba conversando con alguien, pudo identificar la otra voz, la otra voz era de… Alex.

_Duele tanto la verdad, vivo en la melancolía_

_Al saber que no eres mío, y siempre en mente estar_

_No falta sinceridad, ni es cuestión de cobardía_

_Lo que siento intentaría, pero sé que te hago mal._

Alex Weimar era un amigo del escritor de Nueva York tenía casi un año viviendo en Japón, de vez en cuando salía con Yuki a tomar unas bebidas según lo que le comento, había hablado poco con el pero lo suficiente para saber que era una persona inteligente y con buenos modales, el también escribía libros pero de tipo Históricos y esta vez estaba en Japón ya que quería hablar del ese país.

- pero mira como estas, esto no es posible – pudo escuchar hablar a Alex.

- lo siento Alex no pude ir a nuestro compromiso – Shuichi se quedo mudo, el escritor le hablaba con tanta calma, se notaba el tono de voz de confianza y cariño?

- eso es lo de menos, mira tu cara te vez como si no hubieras dormido en meses.

- esto es demasiado para mi, ya no lo soporto mas – decía con voz cansada, a Shuichi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- tienes que decírselo, no puedes estar de esta manera, la verdad es que yo tampoco me siento mal de tener que ocultárselo – "que?" al parecer esos dos algo le estaban ocultando y no era nada bueno, entonces supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, cada vez el escritor se alejaba mas y salía mas con Alex, eso quería decir que…

- pero no ahora, cuando termine la novela se lo diere, estoy tan cansado, ya pronto terminare con todo esto – "terminar?, Rompimiento" al parecer no estaba equivocado, la palabra rompimiento ya estaba escrita en su destino con el escritor – Alex, gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momento…

_Y es tan sólo por amor, que no quiero hacerte daño_

_Ni causarte algún dolor, lo que hago es lo mejor_

_Si no digo que te amo._

No quiso escuchar mas y se fue al departamento, llego directo a la habitación y se hecho en la cama, no dejo de llorar hasta el siguiente día, recibió una llamada de Thoma diciéndole que esa tarde daban de alta a Yuki, que si iba a recogerlo, le dijo que si podía hacerlo el ya que en ese momento se encontraba con un contratiempo, mintió, el rubio empresario no se negó, fue directo al baño y se miro en el espejo de nuevo, "esta vez sí debes rendirte Shu, lo estas lastimando al obligarlo estar a tu lado" ya había tomado la decisión, no se arrepentiría de ella.

Yuki llego al departamento algo molesto por haber regresado con Thoma, esperaba que por lo menos el pelirrosa fuera a buscarlo ya que no había ido a visitarlo, eso se lo cobraría y bien cobrada pensaba el escritor.

Llego al departamento encontrándose con todo obscuro, se dé pidió de Thoma y entro al departamento, no encendió nada y camino a obscuras hasta toparse con unas velas rojas una en cada lado de la puerta del dormitorio, en el piso pudo divisar unos pétalos blancos, sonrió, al parecer el pelirrosa quería hacer las paces de una muy interesante manera o deliciosa, como quiera verse, se quito el saco arrojándolo en el sofá y camino sobre los pétalos hasta llegar a la cama donde un pelirrosa lo esperaba con la habitación decorada, velas puestas en diversos lugares con de color rojo, pétalos blancos en el piso y en la cama, la cual estaba cubierta por sabanas rojas de seda, en medio de ella se podía ver a un pelirrosa que estaba acostado tapado con una sabana de seda roja de sus caderas hacia abajo.

- Yuki, hazme tuyo – "aunque sea por última vez".

El rubio no se hizo de esperar y se quito la ropa poco a poco quedando desnudo al igual que el pelirrosa, se acerco a él posicionándose sobre él y comenzando a devorar esos labios de apoco, hasta dejarlos rojo y bajar por el cuello, sus pezones y terminar en el miembro del pelirrosa, después del primer orgasmos de Shu fue gracias a la boca de Yuki, el pelirrosa atendió el miembro del rubio mientras el mismo se preparaba.

Cuando estuvo listo el escritor se encontraba acostado boca arriba y Shu lo monto, se auto penetro, cuando por fin estaba acostumbro a la invasión comenzó la cabalgata de una manera excitante, así lo hicieron hasta que Yuki tuvo su primer orgasmo y Shuichi su segundo de la noche, después siguieron probando diferentes posiciones hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más y por fin se quedaron dormidos.

_Porque tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado_

_Sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así_

_Mismo tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado_

_Sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado_

_Ni contigo ni sin ti._

Esa noche Shu se entrego como nunca lo había hecho, le había dicho todos los "te amo" que pudo aunque él no recibió ninguno, esa noche Shu se despidió del amor de su vida, que aunque el escritor no lo supiera lo había hecho sentir un sentimiento extraño, un presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo y dormir.

Al siguiente día Shu no estaba a su lado, recordaba que ese día tenía un concierto por lo que ya debería estar en la disquera para los últimos toques a las canciones, decidió tomar una cerveza y ponerse a escribir, no iría al concierto pero lo vería en la televisión ya que lo televisarían por ser el aniversario de BadLuck, escribiría mientras lo escuchaba ya que sabía que esa noche tendrían que festejar.

Ya era la hora del concierto, Eiri estuvo escuchando las canciones de Shu durante todo el concierto, pero la que mas esperaba era la última ya que siempre salía con una nueva canción la cual era dedicada para él, cuando la supo que ya era hora guardo lo que tenia escrito y alejo el computador para poner atención a la letra de la canción.

- buenas noches Japón! – grito el pelirrosa lo más animado que podía – quería agradecerles por estar esta noche con nosotros festejando un año más de BadLuck, tres años se dice fácil, ah? – comentaba un sonriente pelirrosa, pero Eiri pudo notar un semblante algo triste – esta es la última canción que eh escrito, y como siempre se la dedico al amor de mi vida – guardo silencio un momento y bajo la mirada susurrando – por última vez – lo dijo mas para sí mismo, pero todo el mundo lo escucho, aunque al parecer los fans no hicieron caso y pedían la canción.

Hiro y Suguru miraban al pelirrosa desde sus puestos, no era raro que al último momento Shu les diera la letra y melodía de una nueva canción pero esta vez solo había sido la melodía, Hiro sabía que algo pasaba con su amigo pero no quiso preguntar cuando estuviera listo hablaría, Suguru no quiso meterse donde no le llamaban pero al escuchar lo último que dijo el cantante los dos se preocuparon.

- la canción se llama NI CONTIGO, NI SIN TI! Disfrútenla! – después de ello dio la señal para que la música comenzara a sonar, los dos integrantes confiaban en Shu ya que siempre sabia como entrar en las melodías así que sabían que saldría bien.

Duermo para en ti soñar, con la noche por testigo

No te miento cuando digo, que este amor es de verdad

Te quiero sin importar, lo que la historia decida

Que por ti daría la vida, nunca vayas a dudar.

Yuki puso atención a la letra, y a la cara de Shu que en ese momento estaba siendo enfocada, al parecer esa canción contenía los más puros y verdaderos sentimientos del cantante.

Y es tan sólo por amor, que no quiero hacerte daño

Ni causarte algún dolor, créeme que será mejor

Si no digo que te amo...

Si, Shu sentía que le hacía daño al escritor, por estar a su lado de esa manera, por haberse metido a su vida sin ser invitado, por amarlo como lo hacía…

Porque tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado

Sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así

Mismo tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado

Sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado

Ni contigo ni sin ti.

El escritor le pidió tantas veces que lo dejara pero él nunca lo hizo, se quedo aun en contra de su voluntad, pensaba que con su amor lograría ayudar al escritor , a hacerlo feliz, que tonto había sido, después de la conversación que tuvo Yuki con Alex se dio cuenta del daño que hacía, lo mejor era dejarle ir, pero nunca lo olvidaría.

Duele tanto la verdad, vivo en la melancolía

Al saber que no eres mío, y siempre en mente estar

No falta sinceridad, ni es cuestión de cobardía

Lo que siento intentaría, pero sé que te hago mal.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de la verdad, se sentía morir, si hubiera desistido antes cuánto dolor se hubiera ahorrado, tanto para el escritor como para el mismo porque cada vez que pasaba el tiempo se lastimaban mas y él se enamoraba mas, por lo que ahora dolía hasta el grado de hacer sangrar el alma.

Y es tan sólo por amor, que no quiero hacerte daño

Ni causarte algún dolor, lo que hago es lo mejor

Si no digo que te amo.

Si, ahora le dejaría ser libre, no lo lastimaría con sus palabras de amor, ya que el escritor no deseaba oírlas de él, se guardaría su amor, por el.

Porque tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado

Sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así

Mismo tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado

Sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado

Ni contigo ni sin ti.

Es el momento de decir adiós, era el momento de terminar toda esa ilusión que el mismo se formo, no lo molestaría mas ni al grado de llegarlo a internar en un hospital por provocarle un ataque de estrés, ya no más dolor para su escritor.

Y es que tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado

Sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así

Ese tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado

Sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado

Ni contigo ni sin ti.

No podía estar con el porqué lo lastimaba por eso se despedía de él, pero no iba a estar sin el porqué jamás lo olvidaría, lo amaba y eso nada lo puede cambiar.

Así la música termino, Yuki no dejaba de ver el rostro con lagrimas del cantante, que quería decir con eso, porque esas palabras, que estaba pasando, no podía comprender, quería respuestas y las tendría, en cuanto ese baka llegara hablaría muy seriamente con él.

Después de eso el concierto termino pasaron, tres horas y el mocoso no aparecía.

- pero que tonto eres Eiri, ha de estar escondido en la casa de su perro guardián – se reprendió a sí mismo por lo que se levanto del sofá donde lo estaba esperando, tomo las llaves del carro e fue directo a la salida, en cuanto abrió la puerto se encontró con un rubio de ojos esmeraldas parado frente a su puerta.

- no tengo tiempo Seguchi así que no molestes – iba a salir cuando el empresario estiro una mano con un sobre en ella, el escritor paró en seco – que es eso?

- es para ti de Shindou-san – el escritor dudoso la tomo – estaré en la oficina – sin más se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Yuki supo que lo último que dijo fue por si necesitaba algo, no estaba seguro del porque pero agradecía esa información.

El escritor regreso al sofá, abrió el sobre y antes de ponerse a leer la carta decidió ir por una cerveza para quitarse ese nervio que le estaba comenzando a dar.

- vamos Yuki, que puede ser, nada malo seguramente – dijo ya con cerveza en mano, se sentó de nuevo y tomo la hoja entre sus manos, comenzó a leer.

_YUKI EIRI_

_Te has de preguntar qué significo esa canción…_

_La verdad no hay mucho que descubrir de ella, lo que dice es verdad, por más que me duela aceptarlo me equivoque al entrar de esa manera en tu vida, sin preguntar, sin avisar, con todas mis cosas y a la vez sin nada que ofrecer que tú en verdad desearas, que tonto fui…_

_Sé que te he lastimado y eso no me lo perdono, yo que había jurado curarte tus heridas, sanar ese corazón, termine siendo de los que más daño te hizo, incluso al médico llegue a mandarte, la verdad lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención que el amor que te tengo te dañara, perdóname…_

_Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de irme para siempre de tu lado, me marchare de Japón por un tiempo, pero cuando regrese no te buscare, no te preocupes por ello, vive feliz con quien ames al fin, no te restrinjas y da todo lo que ese hermoso corazón tiene que ofrecer, no te equivoques como lo hice yo, aunque sabes fui muy feliz en el tiempo que creía que podía ayudarte, en parte no me arrepiento porque supe lo que es amar, aunque también supe lo que es lastimar por amar._

_Me voy para no dañarte mas, pero jamás te olvidare, la noche pasada te dije todos los te amo que pude y este será el ultimo que te dedique "TE AMO YUKI EIRI" y ahora me despido jamás me olvidare de ti_

_Shuichi Shindou. _

_Y es que tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado_

_Sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así_

_Ese tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado_

_Sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado_

_Ni contigo ni sin ti._

Entonces Yuki Eiri soltó la primera lágrima de esa noche…


	2. 2 no te voy a perder

_Sé que estas muy triste por lo que paso,_

_Y q tal vez aun no encuentres la razón,_

_Para perdonarme y que todo sea como antes_

_Para que ya nunca más dudes de mí _

_Na, na, naina, na_

- yuuukkiii!, ábreme, vamos ábreme! – gritaba un rubio de ojos azules frente a la puerta del departamento del escritor.

Yuki como pudo se levanto del piso, la verdad no deseaba abrir se sentía miserable y solo quería morir, fue a paso lento hacia la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y el rubio entro llevándose casi entre los pies al escritor.

- qué demonios te pasa Alex? – dijo después de seguirlo hacia la sala que era donde se encontraba.

- dime que Shu no se fue por malinterpretar nuestra relación – decía el rubio sin mirarlo.

- malinterpretar? – el rubio no entendía muy bien pero luego recapacito y la carta que tenía en sus manos fue leída de nueva cuenta.

- si baka!, tu sabes que estos días voy de "caza" – asiendo énfasis en la palabra – por lo que nunca me llevo mi celular y o sorpresa cuando regreso a las tres de la mañana me encuentro con un mensaje de el diciéndome que no interferirá entre nosotros dos y no te causara mas daño para que deje de preocuparme, aparte me hizo la petición de que te hiciera feliz y sé que se fue por el hecho de verte en este estado, dime, donde esta?, con su amigo Hiroshi?, en casa de sus padres?, tenemos que arreglar este malentendido a la voz de "ya" – dijo para encarar al escritor que seguía sumergido en la carta.

- pero como pudo pensar esto? – preguntaba incrédulo, sabía que el chico decía indirectamente que pensaba que él estaba con alguien más por la canción y la carta, pero no entendía porque con Alex, aparte se sentía algo dolido porque Shu creyera que le era infiel, él desde que se dio cuenta que amaba al pelirrosa dejo de salir por las noches para tener sexo con mujeres, cosa que fue al año de haber iniciado la relación con el pelirrosa.

- y como no lo iba a pensar Yuki!, te lo dije, recuerdas?, te dije que lo afrontaras o que le dieras una explicación un poco mas creíble para que no pensara precisamente eso, que por lo menos cambiaras un poco tu actitud, o que confiaras en mi para los preparativos, pero no!, lo querías todo perfecto y ahora te quedaste sin prometido… - hizo una pausa y le sonrió – pero que digo, si ni siquiera pudiste comprometerte con él, en verdad eres idiota!

- y que querías que hiciera? Se suponía que era una maldita sorpresa! – decía enojado – querías que le dijera que crees te tengo una sorpresa la cual es terminar mi novela un mes antes y pedirte matrimonio y el que me está ayudando es Alex, ahh! Y es sorpresa, eh? – decía con tono irónico.

- mira Yuki Eiri, independientemente de que le dijeras o no de la sorpresa la forma en que lo tratabas era pésima, el lo hubiera hasta tomado en broma, sabes?

- que querías que hiciera estaba estresado, tenia lo del libro, arreglar lo del compromiso, lo de la boda y la luna de miel, era demasiado estrés – decía mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

_Sé que estas muy triste por lo que paso,_

_Y q tal vez aun no encuentres la razón,_

_Para perdonarme y que todo sea como antes_

_Para que ya nunca más dudes de mí_

- por eso te dije que lo de la boda y la luna de miel me lo dejaras a mí, pero noo!, preferiste ir a parar en el hospital, crees que es muy agradable ver a mi mejor amigo postrado en una cama, aparte lo hiciste pensar que él lo provoco.

- no podía… - bajo un poco más los ánimos – quería hacerlo por él, aunque sea poco de lo mucho que me da, admito que mi actitud no fue la mejor –recordando las peleas y las constantes suplicas por atención del pelirrosa – pero no fue con mala intención, quería ser yo el que hiciera todo esto por él.

- … - el rubio solo le miraba, comprendía, pero no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera y tampoco a esa bola rosa que se le hacía tan agradable y lindo, si Yuki no estuviera enamorado de el seguro que haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo – bien, dejemos estas estupideces, dime, donde esta?

- según esta carta se fue fuera del país – decía esta vez completamente deprimido.

- qué? – no se lo creía, siempre según lo que le contaba Yuki, cuando el pelirrosa huía era hacia la casa de su mejor amigo o a la de sus padres.

Yuki no dijo nada y le mostro la carta, Alex negaba a todo lo que estaba leyendo, se quedo callado por un tiempo y luego volteo a ver a Yuki.

- ese chico te quiere demasiado para dejarte libre y así puedas encontrar la felicidad a costa de la suya.

- si me quisiera como dices se hubiera dado cuenta que yo sin él no puedo vivir.

- pero necesitabas demostrárselo para que pudiera ver eso, tal vez se equivoco pero tú le diste ese margen de error.

- qué hago?

- la carta… te la dio el o algo así.

- no, me la dio… - era verdad, Thoma debía de saber – vamos a la disquera – dijo para después tomar las llaves del carro y ser seguido por el pelirrubio hacia la casa disquera de BadLuck.

Los dos rubios llegaron a la disquera y fueron directo al despacho de Thoma, Alex se preguntaba porque iban a esas horas a la disquera, no creía que alguien estuviera trabajando tan tarde, o, más bien tan temprano.

- porque estamos aquí? – pregunto Alex, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

El escritor no respondió y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la oficina de Thoma, entro en ella abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, asustando a un rubio empresario casi dormido en su escritorio.

- Eiri-san! Me asusto – dijo tallándose los ojos para quitarse lo adormilado – para ser sincero creí que no vendrías, aunque la compañía que traes contigo no me satisface en lo absoluto.

Tanto Alex como Yuki se extrañaron por ese comentario, nunca el empresario se había referido de esa manera al amigo del escritor, de hecho con anterioridad parecía feliz de que el Yuki tuviera un amigo de verdad.

- porque dice eso Seguchi-san? – pregunto Alex.

- porque es la verdad – dijo simplemente pero sin sonreír como siempre lo hace, cosa que extraño a los dos rubios que tenía enfrente, esta vez estaba serio y se podía percibir que estaba bastante molesto.

Yuki no entendía el porqué de la actitud de Thoma pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para eso – dime donde esta Shuichi.

- y porque debería hacerlo si vienes con tu amante a este lugar, no me digas!, quieres restregárselo en la cara – decía más que molesto Seguchi y lo notaron porque poco a poco iba subiendo el tono de voz.

- pero qué demonios estás diciendo! – se exalto el escritor.

- no necesito repetirlo porque sé que lo escuchaste a la perfección – le dijo levantándose de su silla – para que trajiste a tu amante delante de mí?

- el no es mi amante!

- Seguchi-san creo que esta cometiendo un error y la verdad lamentaría saber que usted fue el que convenció a Shuichi de ello – hablo lo más calmado que podía Alex.

_Si te falle, te juro que hoy me arrepiento_

_Y luchare por demostrarte que lo nuestro_

_Es todo en mi vida,_

_Es todo lo que yo anhelo_

_Y no permitiré, que te vayas de mí_

- por favor! Eiri-san no salía con Shindou por salir con usted y regularmente eran en horas poco comunes a las visitas que se le hacen a los amigos – miro a Alex – al poco tiempo que usted llego Eiri-san trataba peor a Shindou y ni mencionar la reveladora conversación que tuvieron en el hospital hace poco – dijo el empresario para sentarse de nueva cuenta en su silla, estaba molesto.

- mira…! – el escritor iba a decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir cuando de repente Alex lo tomo del brazo y le susurro que lo dejara hablar, Eiri simplemente se volteo de lo más molesto.

- y si así fuera, porque le molesta de esa manera, después de todo usted odia a Shuichi – comento Alex, no sabía porque pero podían llegar a tener un aliado demasiado poderoso si es que sus suposiciones sobre la respuesta del empresario eran correctas.

- je – rio por lo bajo y miro directo a los ojos azules de Alex – en verdad crees que lo odio verdad, pobre ignorante – decía en un tono burlón haciendo enojar un poco a Alex.

- independientemente de ello, porque se molesta tanto.

- porque tú no eres el – cosa que sorprendió a los dos rubios, el escritor incluso fijo su mirada dorada a la esmeralda del otro – no eres como él, se nota a simple vista que eres de los que huyen o se aburren de las relaciones y se van a conseguir otra con la cual divertirse, te mueves por el deseo y el placer, el amor es lo último que te importa, no te interesa comprender a tu pareja, no te sacrificarías por ella, te gusta andar de cama en cama aun con pareja, para mí no eres más que un perro en selo – sonrió de medio lado, en forma prepotente – no le llegas a los talones a alguien como Shindou, no hay duda que Shindou vale más la pena que tu, el ha luchado contra viento y marea por lo que quiere, ha soportado humillaciones que tú con la primera saldrías corriendo como se que deseas hacerlo ahora, a soportado criticas, tanto de los fans como de la prensa, familiares y amigos, ha renunciado a muchas cosas y a vivido con migajas de amor, sobre todo a sacrificado su propia felicidad con tal de ver a ese que tienes parado a un lado tuyo feliz – dijo apuntando al escritor – soportando, humillándose, dándolo todo y abandonándolo todo por ti, al parecer Dios te mando alguien que fue creado para ti, vivir para ti y morir para ti, y lo dejas por alguien como… - ya no quiso decir más y volteo su rostro para otro lado.

Yuki estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Thoma, jamás imagino que el empresario pensara de esa manera de Shu, aunque también estaba muy impresionado por enfrentar a Alex de frente y no con sucios juegos como lo hizo con Shuichi para alejarlo aunque nunca funcionaron jamás lo ataco de frente, pero esto era completamente distinto ya que ni siquiera le declaraba la guerra, entonces que es lo que Thoma Seguchi realmente quiere.

- …vaya… - Alex tenia la mirada clavada en la del empresario, para ser sincero consigo no podía creer que Thoma pensara eso de él, pero lo peor del caso es que creía que tenía mucha razón en ello, estuvo tentado a salir corriendo de esa oficina ya que no soportaba todas esas palabras contra él, aunque sabía que si el empresario supiera la verdad o más probable es que le pediría una disculpa cosa que en parte no creía, pero también si le dijera si había un interés de su parte no era exactamente por el escritor – mire Seguchi, creo que en todo esto hay un muy mal entendido, en todo caso que a mí me interesara alguien dudo mucho que fuera Yuki, yo pensaría en alguien más bajito, pero!... – rápidamente hablo porque Yuki lo miro algo feo – no es el caso tampoco, creo que la salidas de Yuki fueron malinterpretadas y sobre todo esa conversación que pudo haber escuchado no lo hizo de forma completa.

- yo no escuche nada, todo me lo dijo Shindou – dijo como si nada Seguchi.

- no puedo creerlo Thoma, yo que creí que te encantaba meterte en la vida de los de mas por lo cual lo más seguro es que investigaras por tu parte antes de hacer suposiciones erradas a base de lo que te dijo alguien que todo el mundo creyó que odiabas – dijo Yuki.

- no tenia porque investigar, después de todo el no tenía necesidad de mentir – dijo el empresario – aparte desde hace años que casi todo el mundo sabe que yo no odio a Shindou desde hace ya varios años agregando que nunca lo odie de verdad, solo me preocupaba por ti y creía que hacia lo correcto, tu eres el único que lo piensa ya que eres tan tonto de no hacerle caso a Shu de acercarte a tu familia y que no confías en nadie más que en ti mismo.

- lo siento Thoma pero todos ustedes han dejado muy malas impresiones desde el principio… - comento Yuki pero fue interrumpido por el empresario.

- al igual que tu, oh dime porque estamos en este preciso momento discutiendo – dijo para dejar callado al escritor.

_Pero no, te voy a perder_

_Luchare hasta tenerte, en mis brazos otra vez_

_Pero no, voy a perderte esta vez_

_No dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe_

_Porque un amor como el nuestro_

_No se puede acabar así, así_

- … - Alex veía que las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de lo que en verdad los traía a ese lugar – mire Seguchi, comparto su opinión sobre mi y este tarado – refiriéndose al escritor – pero nada de lo que Shu piensa es correcto, el está en un error y necesitamos encontrarlo para sacarlo de él.

- supongo que eso sería algo muy bueno pero, díganme entonces cual es la verdad…

- no te interesa! Así que ya termina con esto y dinos donde esta Shu! – dijo ya mas enojado el escritor.

- porque salías con el – señalando a Alex – más que con Shindou?, porque lo dejaste pensar que tenían una relación?, porque lo dejaste creer que es lo peor que te pudo pasar en la vida? Porque lo ignoraste durante meses? PORQUE HICISTE QUE SE FUERA? – por primera vez el empresario le grito a su protegido, el cual estaba sorprendido y enojado.

- PORQUE QUERIA DARLE ALGO DE LO MUCHO QUE ME DA!, porque quería proponerle matrimonio y necesitaba terminar la novela para ello, por lo que no tenía tiempo entre eso y planearlo todo!sabes lo estresante que es organizar una cena de compromiso, una boda y una luna de miel, mientras escribes más de cuatrocientas paginas de lo que fue tu vida para regalárselo y dedicárselo a Shu, necesitando que estuviera listo para la noche de bodas y dárselo como regalo!

_Sé que la gente, la gente dice lo que quiere,_

_Pero tú y yo no tenemos porque escuchar,_

_Ellos solo hablan porque quieren separarnos_

_Y ellos solo buscan que, te alejes de mí_

- … - Thoma solo veía al escritor caminar de un lado a otro conteniendo su furia y a Alex intentando aguantar la risa de ver a su amigo estresado por cosas como esas "quien los viera" pensó Thoma – jajajaja - Thoma no pudo aguantarse la risa y Alex tampoco – entonces admites que todo ese trabajo es demasiado para una sola persona?

- ya te dije que Alex me… - callo al darse cuenta de la sonrisa cómplice de esos dos – que demonios han hecho? Y EXPLIQUENCE AHORA!

- tranquilo, siéntate – le dijo Seguchi con una sonrisa – tienes suerte de que Shindou y yo ya nos llevemos mejor de ser diferente el caso créeme que jamás podrás dar con él y lo sabes aparte de que batalle en convencerlo para que no tomara medidas precipitadas y de que guardara un poco de esperanza, así que cálmate, tienes dos semanas para terminar tu novela y los detalles de lo otro no lo dejaras a nosotros.

- qué? – Yuki lo miraba incrédulo y luego miro a Alex.

- no me veas así, si no lo hubiera hecho Shuichi se hubiera ido de todas maneras pero con la diferencia de que jamás lograrías recuperarlo, el es muy terco y lo sabes.

- fue muy difícil para mí convencerlo de que te esperara por lo menos dos semanas, si tan siquiera lo hubieras comentado conmigo, pero no te culpo después de todo por nuestras acciones es por lo que somos juzgados así que está bien – dijo Thoma más relajado.

- no entiendo nada, puedes explicarme Alex – pidió el escritor ya con dolor de cabeza.

- si… - comento el rubio amigo mientras se acercaba a Thoma – aquí mismo has aceptado que cometiste errores en planear lo de Shu y como sabes todo trae consecuencias, lamentablemente para ti no fueron buenas enterándome de todo el día del hospital, el día que Seguchi me confronto y me dijo las mismas palabras que dijo hace un momento – mirando al susodicho con un poco de molestia – no tenias que ser tan cruel sabes – reprocho en voz baja – pero bueno, fue que me entere de todo el daño que se estaban causando involuntariamente, me costó trabajo convencer a Seguchi que tu y yo no teníamos nada ya que lo que dice es verdad, el no miente y mucho menos en ese tema tan delicado para él, por lo que Seguchi pensó que el tenia razón, al final lo convencí y justo a tiempo por lo que veo.

- a que te refieres? – pregunto el escritor.

- después de que me dijera Alex todo tu plan y lo que deseabas en verdad le dije que yo no interferiría para ayudarte ya que si lo quisieras me lo hubieras pedido, la cosa fue que al día siguiente Shu me pidió ayuda para marcharse, no dije que no y a ustedes no les advertí, creí que lo lograrían todo antes del concierto – contesto el empresario.

- pero si hiciste algo no es así? – le pregunto Alex.

- por supuesto que sí, no iba a permitir que la única persona que le hace bien a Eiri-san se marchara así como así, le dije que tuviera fe, que tal vez el estaba equivocado, pero aun así le dije que le ayudaría a irse por dos semanas, si en esas dos semanas tu – refiriéndose al escritor – no ibas por él, entonces significaba que tenía razón y le ayudaría a no ser encontrado jamás.

- si yo no me apareciera en esas dos semanas preguntando por él, tu lo habrías hecho verdad? – pregunto el escritor.

- así es, porque significa que lo que Alex me dijo era mentiras, que a ti en realidad no te interesaba Shindou y cómo puedes ver que no lo odio, sabrás que jamás permitiría que lo hicieras sufrir más de lo que ya ha hecho – contesto simplemente el empresario.

- en donde esta? – pregunto el escritor.

- en Paris, un buen lugar para tranquilizarse y relajarse un poco.

- Yuki piénsalo, con el de nuestro lado – refiriéndose al empresario – las cosas saldrán más rápido, aparte tu mismo reconociste que el hacerlo todo casi tu solo no fue buena idea porque descuidaste tu relación con el, incluso tu salud, crees que a Shu le gustaría saber que por él , por darle ese regalo tu salud decayó?

- pero yo quería hacer esto por el – decía Yuki un poco decepcionado consigo mismo.

- porque la prisa? – pregunto Thoma.

- porque viene un año pesado para él, tiene la creación del nuevo disco, la gira mundial – "a la cual pienso ir!" pensó el escritor, no quería dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, por no decir que no quería quedarse solo – el concurso de bandas por lo cual tendrá mucho mas ensayos, yo quería aprovechar estos cinco meses para nosotros dos, aparte ya son años de relación, es el momento y sé que el baka lo desea.

- entonces acepta mi ayuda Eiri-san, en dos semanas tendrás todo listo, aparte tu ya has hecho la mayoría de las cosas, lo has planeado todo, así que yo solo lo ajustare al tiempo deseado, sabes que puedo hacerlo con la mano en la cintura – dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

- … -"puto amo del universo" pensaron los otros dos rubios, el escritor suspiro, sabía que no le quedaba más opción, quería pasar el más tiempo posible con su baka y si tenía que ser de esta manera lo haría ya que viene un año completamente complicado para el cantante – de acuerdo Thoma, acepto tu ayuda.

_Pero no te voy_

_No, no se puede acabar..!_

_Nooooo_

_Pero no, te voy a perder esta vez, no, no_

_No se puede acabar no, no se puede oooh!_

_Luchare hasta tenerte otra vez!_

_Pero no te voy a perder no, no, no_

_Luchare hasta tenerte_

_Pero no_


	3. Chapter 3 casate conmigo

Shuichi se encontraba en parís, estaba en uno de los hoteles más lujosos cortesía de su jefe, la verdad no entendía porque Seguchi lo ayudaba de esa manera y tampoco el porqué darle esperanzas sobre su relación con Yuki.

- para que me hago tonto si se que en estos momentos a de estar completamente feliz porque yo no estoy a tu lado – decía el pelirrosa acostado en la cama matrimonial de la habitación.

No sabía porque el rubio le había pedido dos semanas, era como una tortura cada día, solo habían pasado tres días y sentía que a cada minuto la esperanza moría, había sido muy difícil para el tomar la decisión de irse de la vida del escritor como para ahora tener que esperar dos semanas para ver si el escritor en realidad sentía algo por él, pero bueno que mas daba no?, después de todo espero años por palabras anheladas que jamás llegaron, que mas daba esperar unos días más.

Pero sabía que a cada momento albergaba más esperanzas y sabia que si el escritor no se presentaba se iba a terminar rompiendo en mil pedazos y esta vez estaba seguro que no podría recuperarse hubiera sido más fácil irse sin esperar nada, pero las palabras de Thoma le dieron el privilegio de la duda, haciendo que aguardara y no desapareciera sin dejar rastro hasta por lo menos recuperarse un poco.

- y si él no pregunta por mí en estos días?, que será de mi Seguchi-san – decía mirando hacia el techo, no pudo evitar recordar la plática con su jefe.

FLASH BACK

- Seguchi-san necesito su ayuda, sé que no debería pedir esto por la banda y porque dentro será el concurso de bandas, pero la verdad necesito irme de Japón por mucho tiempo, necesito desaparecer por un tiempo – decía el pelirrosa frente a un rubio empresario que lo miraba con un deje de preocupación.

- es por lo de ayer verdad, por lo que paso en el hospital? – pregunto el rubio sentándose a un lado del pelirrosa y acariciar sus cabellos.

- no es solo por eso, por todo lo que ha pasado sería lo mejor que yo me fuera por un tiempo – decía bajando su mirada.

- mira Shindou-san… - el rubio empresario estaba consciente de la versión de Shuichi así como de la Alex, pero no estaba del todo convencido de lo que el amigo del escritor decía, después de todo estábamos hablando de alguien tan frio como Eiri, por lo que tenía que darle el privilegio de la duda - … puede que te estés precipitando y no sean las cosas como piensas, aparte hace mucho tiempo que Eiri-san te dejo de ser infiel y su vida privada no ha disminuido no?

Pregunto que hizo que el pelirrosa se sonrojara – uhmmm pues no, pero sé que tiene que ver?

- pues no sé, tal vez no le has visto alguna marca o algo? No creo que cuando él te engañaba en el pasado el no tuviera ninguna marca, algún rasguño o moretón en alguna parte de su…pues cuerpo – no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo esas cosas pero en fin – no creo que no te fijaras.

- … - Shuichi aun con el color rojizo en sus mejillas se puso a pensar, recordaba que en el primer año de relación siempre que Yuki lo engañaba regresaba con chupetones o algunos rasguños en su espalda cosa que notaba porque el escritor lo tomaba al siguiente día, a veces no lo entendía, se suponía que lo engañaba porque él no era suficiente para él, pero cuando lo volvía a tomar parecía que no quería dejarlo ni descansar unos minutos, después de un tiempo Yuki dejo de engañarlo y salía menos durante las noches, pero cuando vino Alex a visitarlo él empezó a salir, cosa que creía común ya que eran amigos, a el no le importaba ya que cuando regresaba no venía muy tomado ni nada por el estilo por lo que nunca sintió que lo estuviera engañando aparte de que en algunas ocasiones el también los acompañaba, pero unos meses atrás el escritor ya no quería eso, salía más de lo que lo hacía y no regresaba a casa hasta muy entrada la noche, no regresaba ebrio pero si muy fatigado, no preguntaba porque confiaba en ellos, pero entonces empezaron las riñas fuertes con Yuki, lo ignoraba más de lo usual, las cosas iban más mal que nunca y por ultimo lo del hospital.

- Shindou? – el pelirrosa se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no contesto a la pregunta.

- ah? Lo siento jeje, la verdad es que no, solo las llegadas tarde y el cansancio de Yuki era lo fuera de lo común, ni siquiera llegaba borracho como cuando me engañaba, pero la conversación…

- la escuchaste completa?

- … la verdad no…

- entonces no crees que te estás precipitando?, ni siquiera te ha pedido terminar o sí?

- no pero…

- mira! Tengo un plan – le dijo el empresario, lo había pensado mientras tenían la conversación, así probaba si lo dicho por Alex era verdad – quieres darle una última oportunidad a Eiri-san?

-… - Shuichi lo medito por un momento y llego a una decisión – de acuerdo, que tengo que hacer?

- en si solo necesito que escribas una carta de despedida, después del concierto, en cuanto se termine te irás por dos semanas a Paris, yo seré el que le entregue la carta a Eiri-san si el va y pregunta por ti y da señales de que le importas más de lo que crees entonces le diré donde estas y si el va por ti significa que el te ama o que por lo menos siente algo por ti y que si en verdad tiene alguna relación con Alex no ha de ser tan importante que en realidad no significa nada y si no pues… yo mismo te ayudare a que nadie sepa tu paradero, te ayudare a desaparecer por un tiempo, si?

- …de acuerdo…

END FLASH BACK

-dos semanas es mucho tiempo, aunque ya se han cumplido tres días – Shuichi no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

El tiempo para Shu cada día era distinto, unos días se pasaban volando, otros eran tan lentos y agonizantes que no sabía cuando iban a terminar o si acaso iba a terminar, pero en un parpadeo ya solo faltaban cinco días para el tiempo límite de espera para él, tenía que reconocer que estaba muerto de miedo, día su esperanza se iba apagando.

Algunos días los pasaba recordando los buenos momentos que compartía con Yuki, otros los malos y no podía evitar llorar, se sentía tonto, ya que se decía a el mismo que él no era de los que se la pasaban llorando, de hecho era de los que les gustaba luchar por lo que quería, por lo que por consecuente no era bueno esperando y aunque mucho tiempo espero por las palabras de amor de su escritor, sabía que su paciencia solo estaba encausado a ello, por lo que ahora se sentía desesperado, ansioso.

Por fin el último y definitivo día llego, Shuichi se sentía intranquilo, no sabía qué hacer y como todo los días de esas dos semanas tortuosas se sentó aun lado del mueble donde se encontraba el teléfono, eran las doce de la tarde, solo tenía que esperar doce horas para saber que su corazón había sido destruido por las falsas esperanzas que se creo, doce horas para que todo termine o empiece de nuevo, que será lo que pasara?

Ya era de noche y se sentía morir, decidió distraerse escribiendo una canción en lo que esperaba, estuvo alrededor de una hora, escribiendo, tarareándola para saber que ritmo le gustaría, corrigiendo y agregando, por fin la tenia lista, tomo su guitarra que hasta la fecha lo había acompañado en esos momentos difíciles y comenzó a cantarla.

_Quédate un momento aquí_  
><em>No mires hacia mí<em>  
><em>Que no podré aguantar<em>  
><em>Si clavas tu mirada<em>  
><em>Que me hiela el cuerpo<em>  
><em>Me ha pasado antes<em>  
><em>Que no puedo hablar<em>

- recuerdo que siempre que quería transmitirte mis sentimientos y hacerte entender que te amaba más que a mi vida, eras y eres lo que más amo, siempre utilice las palabras, la música, todo de mi para transmitírtelo a pesar de que cuando me mirabas con esos ojos de hielo hacías que me congelara y perdiera esa habilidad, después me agarraba de valor y aunque muchas veces terminaba en ridículo lograba transmitírtelos, aunque recuerdo también que muchas veces tuve que morderme la legua para no molestarte – pensamientos del pelirrosa mientras cantaba.

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco_  
><em>Y es verdad un poco<em>  
><em>Tengo que aceptar<em>  
><em>Pero si no te explico<em>  
><em>Lo que siento dentro<em>  
><em>No vas a entender<em>  
><em>Cuando me veas llorar.<em>  
>- siempre creí que era necesario transmitirte mis sentimientos para que entendieras todo lo que hacía, que no era locura o capricho, que simplemente era amor, recuerdo que siempre me decías que como era posible que llorara tan fácil siendo un hombre, entonces comprendí que el amor no solo te da la fuerza para seguir día con día si no que también te hace débil, pero estaba feliz porque he pude experimentar tan complicado sentimiento, y es por ello que deseaba decirte siempre cuanto te amaba para que me entendieras y hacerte saber que solo y simplemente te amo.<p>

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_  
><em>Como cuando ayer<em>  
><em>De pronto lo entendí<em>  
><em>Mientras callaba<em>  
><em>La vida me dijo a gritos<em>  
><em>Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí<em>  
><em>Y me explicaba que<em>  
><em>El amor es una cosa<em>  
><em>Que se da de pronto<em>  
><em>En forma natural<em>  
><em>Lleno de fuego<em>  
><em>Si lo forzas se marchita<em>  
><em>Sin tener principio<em>  
><em>Llega a su final.<em>

- pero también comprendí de muchas formas que el amor no siempre es correspondido, que tú te puedes enamorar de una persona pero no por ese hecho esa persona se enamorara de ti, ni por mucho que luches por estar al lado de esa persona lograras crear sentimientos que no son destinados a nacer, no se puede forzar, entonces entiendes que en todo inicio existe un final, pero que final existirá si nunca hubo un principio, jamás existieron sentimientos recíprocos solo unilaterales.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_  
><em>Que si me tocas se quema mi piel<em>  
><em>Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender<em>  
><em>Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver<em>

- no puedo negar que estoy aliviado de que no se diera cuenta del dolor que me consumía los últimos días que estuve a tu lado, recuerdo la última vez que me hiciste el amor, tus manos, tus labios, tu cuerpo y sobre todo tu mirada los grave en lo más profundo de mi corazón, el cual ardía y ardera siempre en deseo de ti, de todo lo que pudiste ofrecer y jamás diste, me alegro que no te dieras cuenta, me alegro que no vieras este maltrecho corazón.

_Que lloro por ti_  
><em>Que lloro sin ti<em>  
><em>Que ya lo entendí<em>  
><em>Que no eres para mí<em>  
><em>Y lloro<em>

- ya el tiempo se termina y ya no existe nada que esperar, sé que no vendrás y no me queda más que llorar.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_  
><em>Como cuando ayer<em>  
><em>De pronto lo entendí<em>  
><em>Mientras callaba<em>  
><em>La vida me dijo a gritos<em>  
><em>Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí<em>  
><em>Y me explicaba que<em>  
><em>El amor es una cosa<em>  
><em>Que se da de pronto<em>  
><em>En forma natural<em>  
><em>Lleno de fuego<em>  
><em>Si lo forzase se marchita<em>  
><em>Sin tener principio<em>  
><em>Llega a su final.<em>

- fui tan tonto en no dejarte cuando aun tenía la oportunidad que no me matara esta despedida, pero no podía dejarte te amaba y te amo como a nada en este mundo, mi vida siempre fue para ti, mi música, todo, siempre hubo señales pero jamás las quise ver, me siento tonto por ello pero lo comprendí, al final me di cuenta de lo tonto que era, porque no solo sufría yo, si no que al obligarte te hacia sufrir a ti, ahora solo espero tu perdón.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende_  
><em>Que si me tocas se quema mi piel<em>  
><em>Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender<em>  
><em>Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver<em>

- supongo que este es el adiós, entonces ya no me queda más que llorar por ti pero sin ti, al final lo comprendí, espero que no sea tarde para ti y lamento haberme cruzado en tu camino cuando no era yo el destinado en tu vida, así que es momento de comenzar a llorar esperando que algún día deje de hacerlo.  
><em>Que lloro por ti<em>  
><em>Que lloro sin ti<em>  
><em>Que ya lo entendí<em>  
><em>Que no eres para mí<em>  
><em>Y lloro<em>

Shuichi termino la canción, se perdió en sus recuerdos y vio su reloj, entonces comprendió que final de esa historia se había dado hace una hora, sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro formo una mueca de dolor, su corazón había muerto de desamor, esa noche lloro como nunca en su vida.

El pelirrosa se despertó, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, pero no quería seguir en Paris, había sido el lugar donde espero al amor de su vida y este no fue a su encuentro, no quería seguir esperando, necesitaba comenzar a olvidar.

Lo primero que hizo fue a darse un baño y luego marcar un numero que tenia enseguida del teléfono, era el de Thoma Seguchi, este supo de inmediato el porqué llamaba, le dijo que ya estaba todo listo, que pasara a recepción para que recogiera unos boletos a Nueva York que eran para ese mismo día a las once de la mañana, Shu se extraño pero no comento nada, tomo la pequeña maleta que tenia y salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Thoma le había comentado en caso de que Yuki no fuera, como paso, que lo mejor que podía hacer es por lo menos no dejar la música, cosa en la que Shu estuvo de acuerdo y es por ello que acordaron que fuera a NY ya que existe una disquera que es amiga de NG por lo que le dijo que se tomara unas vacaciones y cuando estuviera listo podía trabajar en ese lugar.

Shu ya se encontraba en el avión, lo más seguro es que llegaría en la noche al hotel, ya que Thoma aun no se encargaba de buscarle un departamento aunque no le importaba mucho donde fuera, la verdad no planeaba salir de una habitación por lo menos en unos días que se desahogaba y por consecuente nadie podría ayudarlo a comprar comida ya que tenía que comer para poder sobrevivir por lo que el hotel le vendría bien.

- hola, tengo una reservación a nombre de Shindou Shuichi –dijo el pelirrosa a la recepcionista del hotel donde lo hospedo Seguchi.

- Permítame – reviso en su computador e inmediatamente su expresión se hizo muy alegre – claro Shindou-san! Lo estaba esperando, su habitación es la quinientos cinco, es una suite y espero que le guste, aquí tiene la llave, quiere que un botones le ayude con su equipaje?

- ehm… no gracias yo puedo solo con él, es una simple maleta, gracias – dijo para después dirigirse al ascensor, después de unos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, la verdad estaba demasiado cansado, en el avión no descanso mucho y las lagrimas de vez en cuando salían haciendo que sus ojos estuvieran muy pesados, abrió la puerta y entro despacio, tenía la mirada calvada en el piso, camino hasta estar un poco alejado de la puerta, levanto la vista para girar y cerrarla cuando se percato que delante de él se encontraba una mesa que era decorada con un hermoso arreglo florar, tenía dos platos y dos copas de cristal, tenía un mantel rojo y enseguida de la mesa se podía apreciar una mesitas de esas que usan los meseros para llevar la comida donde se podían apreciar dos charolas de lo que podría ser comida y un pastel al parecer de chocolate ya que no se veía muy bien por el hecho de que todo estaba tenuemente alumbrado por la luz de las velas de la mesa.

De repente escucho como la puerta era cerrada con seguro y se giro alarmado pero era muy poco la luz haciendo que solo pudiera apreciar la figura de un hombre alto parado enseguida de la puerta – quien eres? – pregunto un poco asustado el pelirrosa.

- Shuichi – al escuchar su nombre de esa voz supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

_Solo dame_  
><em>Un minuto<em>  
><em>Me quiero desahogar<em>  
><em>No te vallas<em>  
><em>Te lo pido<em>  
><em>Déjame terminar<em>

- …Yuki – no podía ser eso posible, que era lo que hacía en ese lugar, que era lo que estaba haciendo en su habitación, en ese hotel, en Nueva York? Porque? No lo entendía, el escritor se iba acercando poco a poco hasta quedar frente al pelirrosa.

- Shu, necesitamos hablar – cuando ya estuvo cerca del muchacho estiro la mano para señalarle la mesa, el pelirrosa aun estaba bastante ofuscado por la sorpresa por lo que mecánicamente fue a sentarse donde señalaba el escritor, el rubio se sentó frente a él, ambos pudieron contemplarse mejor al estar cerca de la velas.

- que…que haces…que haces aquí? – el pelirrosa poco a poco salía del shock y en parte esto asustaba al escritor ya que lo más probable es que el pequeño este terriblemente enojado y herido.

- necesito que me escuches, necesito que me des una oportunidad de explicar las cosas como en realidad son – decía mirándolo a los ojos.

_Soy culpable de la situación_  
><em>Sé que tienes toda la razón<em>  
><em>Y no hay excusas,<em>  
><em>Para hacer sufrir el corazón<em>  
><em>Merezco el rechazo, yo no puedo justificarme<em>  
><em>Moveré cielo y tierra hasta que logres perdonarme<em>  
><em>Todo, el daño que yo te hice, si hubiera un<em>  
><em>Modo, para borrar el pasado, ai<em>  
><em>Haría todo, para comenzar de nuevo, me estoy quemando por dentro<em>  
><em>Bebe…<em>  
><em>Dame una oportunidad<em>

- oportunidad?... OPORTUNIDAD? – lo sabía, Shu estaba lo suficientemente enojado y herido incluso para dejarlo hablar, el que no rechazara el irse a sentar con el solo fue la impresión de verlo pero eso no significaba que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal – para explicar que cosa?

- mi relación con Alex no es lo que crees, todo esto ha sido un mal entendido – decía lo más calmado que podía no quería pelearse con él.

- ah no, entonces por qué no fuiste a Paris? O es que ni siquiera te molestarte en ir hasta ahorita con Seguchi para preguntar por mi? O es que tu orgullo es mucho más fuerte de lo que sientes por mí? Jeje pero que pregunta tan absurda, es un completo si!

- cálmate por favor, necesito que me escuches, necesito explicarte…

- explicarme que cosa Yuki!, impedientemente de que te acostaras o no con Alex no cambia lo demás, vas a explicarme él porque me ignorabas? El por ante cualquier error me gritabas y me insultabas? Él porque me humillabas el amor que te daba? Él porque me hiciste sentir como si fuera lo peor que te pudo pasar en la vida? EL PORQUE NO ME AMAS?

_Pretendo que olvides lo que sucedió,_  
><em>Sé que aquí el culpable soy yo..<em>  
><em>Antes de irte.., solo te pido.., dame una oportunidad<em>  
><em>Regálame el amor que solo tú sabes dar, no lo voy a descuidar<em>  
><em>Antes de irte.., solo te pido.., dame una oportunidad… Dame una oportunidad...<em>

- BASTA SHU! – el escritor se paró de su asiento y fue hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado el pelirrosa, se inca delante de él, tomándolo de ambos brazos para que no se le fuera escapar, Shu se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – escúchame Shu, necesito que lo hagas, porque va a ser la última vez que te diga esto y no por mi orgullo si no porque jamás volveré a hacer que te sientas de esta manera.

- palabras Yuki, puras palabras…

- si tienes razón, pero necesitan ser escuchadas, mírame a los ojos Shu, mírame para que no solo las escuches de mi boca sino también de mis ojos – Shu no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero aun así abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada dorada que lo miraban con angustia y desesperación.

- que me vas a explicar?

- Shu tu sabes por lo que pase con mi Kitsawa, sabes que ese tipo de cosas no se superan de la noche a la mañana y menos con el tipo de vida que lleve después de ello, el miedo y la desconfianza te hacen cometer muchas veces errores, aunque en algunos casos estés en lo correcto, yo cometí un error contigo, desconfiaba de ti es por ello que te quería lejos de mí, pero después las cosas fueron cambiando, me di cuenta de que la desconfianza hacia ti era infundada, por lo que pude mantener una relación contigo, pero después cuando menos lo pensé me había enamorado de ti y fue cuando el miedo de invadió, porque al enamórame de ti me hacia más vulnerable al daño que alguna vez pudieras cometerme…

- yo jamás…

_Al día lo que falta, el sol_  
><em>El agua le vida a una flor<em>  
><em>Y un hombre necesita siempre a su lado un<em>  
><em>Verdadero amor<em>  
><em>Me quitas la tranquilidad,<em>  
><em>La esperanza y la soledad<em>  
><em>Quizás el viento se llevo<em>  
><em>Mi única oportunidad<em>  
><em>Soy esclavo, del sufrimiento<em>  
><em>Desde el momento que yo jugué con tus sentimientos,<em>  
><em>Me arrepiento,<em>  
><em>Sé que no es suficiente un lo siento<em>  
><em>Por eso aunque muera en el intento<em>  
><em>Juro que arreglo<em>  
><em>Todo, el daño que yo te hice, si hubiera un<em>  
><em>Modo, para borrar el pasado, ai<em>  
><em>Haría todo, para comenzar de nuevo, me estoy quemando por dentro<em>  
><em>Bebe…<em>  
><em>Dame una oportunidad<em>

- lo sé, el miedo me segó, pero después a cada día, a cada momento tu demostrabas lo equivocado que estaba, porque tú sabes que no toda nuestra relación ha sido mala, los primero dos años acepto que sí, pero después las cosas iban de apoco…

- si todo iba bien, pero de repente al poco tiempo de que llego él, tu…

- fue porque me hizo darme cuenta de algo, después de los dos primeros años a pesar de que íbamos de a poco las cosas se había estancado, yo no te mostraba en realidad mis verdaderos sentimientos solo te dejaba ver de reojo pero nunca te los mostré como eran y tu simplemente te conformabas con lo que te daba mientras tú me dabas mucho mas, el en verdad es un buen amigo, solo eso, si no hubiera sido por el dudo mucho que yo me diera cuenta del error que estábamos cometiendo…

- a que te refieres?

- a que las cosas no podían quedarse así, no podía quedarse estacionadas, teníamos que seguir avanzando, más bien yo tenía que seguir avanzando porque tu ya ibas muy adelante, tenía que alcanzarte de una manera o de otra, caminar a la par, tú no te hubieras dado cuenta y yo tampoco, haciendo que tarde o temprano dejara de ser suficiente y e alejarías de mi.

- no! Yo jamás…

- no podemos estar seguros – le puso una mano en el corazón – tal vez no hubiera sido pronto pero el corazón necesita alimentarse bien, no puede conformarse, el a cada momento busca amor y si el que lo está cuidando en ese momento, en este caso yo, el buscara en otro lado…

- pero entonces no entiendo, me quieres? Pero entonces si es así porque estos últimos meses tú me has ignorado, no me miras, no sales conmigo, o no me quieres?

_Pretendo que olvides lo que sucedió,_

_Sé que aquí el culpable soy yo.._

_Antes de irte.., solo te pido.., dame una oportunidad_

_Regálame el amor que solo tú sabes dar, no lo voy a descuidar_

_Antes de irte.., solo te pido.., dame una oportunidad… Dame una oportunidad.._

- me di cuenta muy tarde que mis acciones se podían malinterpretar, me di cuenta cuando ya había pasado, hice que pensaras que no te quería, que te alejaras, que te fueras, un completo idiota en realidad, Shu lo que yo quería era terminar mi novela lo más rápido que pudiese mientras planeaba algo para nosotros, nunca imagine que todo fuera tan pesado y que me estresara a tal punto de estresarme arruinándolo todo…

El pelirrosa lo miro, aun no entendía muy bien qué es lo que quería decir Yuki – para nosotros?

- sí, quería darte algo, demostrarte lo que siento con un nuevo inicio – Yuki extrajo de su saco una pequeña cajita aterciopelada color negro la abrió y luego miro al pelirrosa – Shuichi te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y mi vida, se que las palabras se las lleva el viento pero te juro que para darles un buen firme te demostrare con actos el cuanto te amo y no quiero que borremos el pasado porque de él aprendemos pero que si iniciemos camino hacia el futuro, juntos, quieres casarte conmigo?

_Tengo la cabeza en la luna,_  
><em>Tengo lo que siempre soñé,<em>  
><em>Tengo una inmensa fortuna,<em>  
><em>Desde que te encontré.<em>

Shuichi lo miro sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía negar que aun se sentía herido, pero amaba a la persona que tenía enfrente, siempre lo haría y era por lo que también se sentía feliz.

- se que aun estas lastimado por mi causa, pero te suplico que me des la última oportunidad – le dijo con todas sus esperanzas puestas en esas palabras, vio como poco a poco en el rostro lloroso de su bola rosa una sonrisa se formaba, después sintió como caía al suelo producto de que Shu se le había arrojado a sus brazos, diciendo que si, muy feliz mente, Yuki desde que llego a Nueva York respiro.

El escritor tomo la carita de Shu entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios al pelirrosa, el cual fue respondiendo poco a poco, Yuki abrazo el cuerpo del pelirrosa y se levanto junto con él, después se separaron poco a poco.

- planee tantas cosas para pedirte esto pero al final escogí lo más sencillo ya que nosotros a pesar de todo no somos extravagantes, tú que lo aparentas no lo eres, eres tan simple que no cabe duda que soy un idiota al no darme cuenta cuanto me amabas…

_Tengo mi futuro en las manos,_  
><em>Tengo el corazón a tus pies,<em>  
><em>Tengo lo que tanto esperaba,<em>  
><em>desde que te encontré<em>.

- cuanto te amo, porque a pesar de todo yo… te amo Yuki – le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- yo también te amo mi Shu, te amo, te amo, te amo! – dijo para después tomar de nuevo los labios del pelirrosa los cuales sonreían por las palabras del escritor, este lo tomo de las caderas para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y así llevarlo poco a poco a la cama.

Se quito la ropa y la suya, recostó poco a poco al pelirrosa, mientras se besaban y se acariciaban las palabras de amor no faltaron, las manos del escritor acariciaban desde el pecho hasta las piernas del pelirrosa en lo que su boca se encargaba del cuello.

El escritor no soportaba mas y quería estar dentro del pelirrosa por lo que llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca de Shu mientras lambia sus rosados pezones, Shu lambia los dedos del escritor hasta dejarlos completamente unidos, cuando el rubio noto esto los llevo a la entrada del pelirrosa introduciéndolos poco a poco, Shu arqueo su espalda por el dolor y el placer que sentía ya que cuando comenzó a introducir los dedos también empezó a masajear su miembro.

_Yo nací para ti,_  
><em>Por eso es que hoy,<em>  
><em>te vine a pedir...<em>

Cuando ya estuvo listo el escritor se posiciono a Shu en cuatro y de una sola estocada lo penetro, Shuichi gemía por el placer que le causaba el escritor, llego a extrañar mucho estar así con su escritor, este por su parte puso todo su peso en el cuerpo del pelirrosa para que se acostara completamente en la cama boca abajo y el arriba de él, así tenia mas acceso a la boca de Shu mientras y podía acariciar mejor el cuerpo de su niño mientras el movía las caderas para entrar y salir del pelirrosa.

Al poco tiempo se incorpora un poco para voltear al pelirrosa y seguir con las envestidas mientras lo besaba con pasión, una de sus manos fue directo al miembro del pelirrosa y comenzó a masajearlo de nuevo ya que los dos estaban a punto de terminar, se empezó a mover más rápido dentro del pelirrosa y su mano también haciendo que el pequeño se viniera primero y a causa de ello se hiciera más estrecha su entrada por los espasmos y por la presión Yuki no pudo más y se vino dentro del pelirrosa.

Yuki salió despacio del pelirrosa para no lastimarlo y se acostó a un lado del, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para tenerlo entre sus brazos, vio la carita del pelirrosa y se percato de que se quedo dormido.

- pobre de mi niño, lamento tanto por lo que te hice pasar, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme de verdad, yo haré que eso pase, te amo – después de esas palabras se quedo dormido junto a su pelirrosa, después de todo tenían todavía un día para degustar la comida que tenía preparada para la noche del compromiso.

_Cásate conmigo Amor_  
><em>Caminemos de la mano,<em>  
><em>Cásate conmigo hoy,<em>  
><em>Quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.<em>

Al día siguiente Shu se despierta y ve a su Yuki dormido junto con él, sonrió porque lo de la noche no fue un sueño y en realidad estaba con él, se inclino un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- baka, hasta que despiertas – le dijo el escritor abriendo sus ojos.

- pues que hora es?

- las doce del medio día, has dormido mucho mi niño – Shu no pudo evitar sonrojarse por como lo llamo, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado – tienes hambre?

- la verdad sí, no he comido mucho últimamente jeje – sacando la lengua en forma infantil.

- vamos a levantarnos, hoy pasaremos todo el día aquí ya que mañana estaremos un poco ocupados.

- a que te refieres?

_Eres el Amor de mi vida,_  
><em>Cásate conmigo.<em>

- nos casamos mañana – dijo como si nada el escritor mientras se levantaba y se ponía sus bóxers mientras le pasaba su camisa a Shu que obviamente le quedaría grande y no tendría que ponerse su ropa interior, así no tendría estorbos para más tarde.

Por mientras Shu estaba en un shock algo severo – como que mañana?

- si mañana, no te preocupes ya está todo planeado – le dijo con una bella sonrisa – te lo dije, quería preparar todo esto para ti, he de admitir que planeaba cosas muy ostentosas pero después de pensarlo mejor decidí cosas simples pero que significaran mucho, aparte si lo hubiera hecho de esa manera desde el principio las cosas no se hubieran salido de las manos y para darme cuenta de ello tuve que pedir ayuda.

- jajaja tu pidiendo ayuda?

- no te burles baka, es tu culpa – le decía con falso enojo – ven siéntate arriba de mi, deja mimarte dándote de comer, pero no me comas a mi he!

Y entre risas, platicas y haciendo el amor se les paso el día, al día siguiente entro Thoma seguido de Alex, Mika y Hiro encontrándose a los amantes completamente dormidos, Mika tuvo que voltearse para no ver los cuerpos desnudos de los dos chicos, Thoma y Alex se llevaron a Yuki medio vestir para encargarse de alistar al novio, mientras que Mika y Hiro se encargaron de Shu.

_Viviremos enamorados,_  
><em>Una eterna luna de miel,<em>  
><em>Somos la pareja perfecta,<em>  
><em>Mañana seremos tres.<em>

Yuki vestía un traje negro muy elegante mientras que Shu usaba uno blanco, la ceremonia se dio en uno de los salones del hotel, Shu pudo apreciar que estaban todos sus amigos en ese lugar, vio a K, Sakano, Suguru, Tatsuha y a Ryuchi, también a su hermana y su madre, entre otras personas que estaba feliz de ver, por parte de Yuki no había mucha gente pero si la suficiente para que entre los dos el salón se llenara y presenciaran la unión de esos dos, Hiro fue el padrino de Shu mientras Alex era el de Yuki.

Alex y Shu arreglaron el malentendido y el pelirrosa algo avergonzado le pidió perdón a Alex por desconfiar del, el otro simplemente le dijo que era de esperarse si su novio actuaba de esa manera y también le dijo que en caso de a ver querido meterse entre ellos dos se hubiera metido con él, ya que él era de su tipo y ese comentario hizo sonrojar al pequeño mientras Yuki ya lo estaba ahorcando y diciéndole de lo que le pudiera pasar a sus partes nobles si se le ocurría meterle mano a su pelirrosa.

Thoma se disculpo también con Alex por todo lo que dijo de él.

- lamento haberte juzgado de esa manera…

- vamos como si no hubieras dicho la verdad.

- tal vez pero no soy nadie para decirte como vivir tu vida.

_Yo, nací para ti,_  
><em>Por eso es que hoy,<em>  
><em>te vine a pedir.<em>

- uhmm, sabes me abriste los ojos en realidad, aparte también de ver a esos dos – refiriéndose a Yuki y a Shu los cuales bailaban muy pegaditos – me hacen pensar que ya es momento de sentar cabeza.

- como vas con tu libro?

- ya lo termine hace meses.

- porque te quedaste, se supone que hace presisamente ese tiempo tenias que estar en Alemania para tu nuevo trabajo?

- como lo sabes, va que importa, la verdad fue para ayudar a Yuki.

- o para ver si te quedabas con Shindou? – Thoma lo miro a los ojos, este le correspondió la mirada y sonrió.

- eh de admitir que aquí no hay solo un ingenuo si no dos, Yuki también es bastante ingenuo, confio en mí y yo me aproveche de ello, yo fui el que le dio el consejo de no decirte nada y de que actuara de esa manera y después aproveche su orgullo, sabía que si le decía que me había equivocado el no cambiaria porque lo hice ver que era su idea, por lo que no admitiría que se había equivocado y seguiría cometiendo errores, pensé que Shu no lo perdonaría jamás y es donde entraba yo.

- pero te salió mal por la plática a medias que escucho en el hospital?

- a si es, ya que sin querer fui puesto como el amante, yo que era el que iba a salir como el amigo que lo comprendía y lo consolaría, me salió el tiro por la culata.

- pudiste inventarte algo…

- sí pero después de ver la cara de Yuki cuando fui a verlo por el mensaje, la carta de Shu, decidí quedarme como estaba, no quise seguir haciendo daño a esos dos.

Thoma lo miro y le puso una mano en el hombro – espero no volverte a ver cerca de ellos, o me conocerás como en realidad soy, tienes que saber que no ataco de frente me gusta apuñalar así que ten mucho cuidado y protege tu espalda si es que alguna vez se te ocurre regresar a Japón – después de esa advertencia Seguchi lo dejo solo.

- juhm a mí que me gustaba Japón, demonios! – dijo riendo, era más que obvio que no regresaría jamás a Japón, sabia de lo que Seguchi era capaz y para ser sinceros tenía miedo.

La fiesta paso sin muchos contratiempos Alex se despidió de los novios ya que tenía un boleto para Alemania cortesía de Seguchi, claro nadie lo sabia solo él, diciendo que era probable que no se verían en mucho tiempo, los dos novios se retiraron de la fiesta y pasaron a la noche de bodas, donde el escritor tenía reservado la azotea del hotel donde había una alberca y todo arreglado para poder pasar la noche en ese lugar, Yuki le tenía una sorpresa a Shu.

_Cásate conmigo Amor_  
><em>Caminemos de la mano,<em>  
><em>cásate conmigo hoy,<em>  
><em>quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.<em>

- este lugar es hermoso – decía el pelirrosa.

- al final pude apartar la azotea para nosotros dos, Shu tengo algo para ti.

- que es?

- mira ven – el escritor fue hacia la "habitación" improvisada y debajo del colchón saco un libro y se lo dio a Shu.

- "Ni Blanco, Ni Negro" – leyó el nombre de libro y lo abrió, leyó también la dedicatoria – "par aquella persona que me hizo ver que la vida no era de un solo matiz, la que me enseño que en esta vida hay muchos colores, muchos sentimientos y que junto a ella los vivo y los veo, te amo Shuichi Shindou, mi vida, mi todo"- Shu no pudo evitar que una lagrima bajara por sus mejillas, el escritor se acerco y se la retiro con una caricia de sus manos.

- en este libro plasmo mi vida, y parte de la tuya a mi lado, eh de confesar que ha sido el más difícil de escribir y que a pesar de haber plasmado todo mis sentimientos en él y no decírtelos a ti causando que por poco te pierda… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, quiero que lo leas, ya que se que al terminar de leerlo entenderás mas de mi y tal vez así, para que me des una verdadera oportunidad de remedia mis errores, la ultima.

- Yuki te amo, se que la vida ha sido difícil para ti más que para mí, por ello yo también tengo que ser paciente y comprenderte, lo sabía cuando decidí estar a tu lado, pero supongo que tenias razón llega un momento que el corazón necesita más y por ello olvide eso, pero no me arrepiento tampoco porque puede que si no te hubiera pedido mas, tú no te hubieras dado cuenta que nosotros no estábamos avanzando a la par como dijiste.

Yuki le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un abrazo – Te amo y de ahora en adelante estaremos a la par, haré lo mejor que pueda por ti, por mi, por los dos, así como siempre lo has hecho tu, te amo.

_Eres el Amor de mi vida,_

_Eres el Amor de mi vida,_

_Cásate conmigo..._


End file.
